


[VID] I don't wanna stop

by Kaellig Fanvids (Kaellig)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig%20Fanvids
Summary: I don't wanna cry for what is lostAnd nothing's gonna hold me downNothing's gonna stop me nowThere's no price I wouldn't pay, no higher cost
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	[VID] I don't wanna stop

**Author's Note:**

> song: J2 feat. Eivør Pálsdóttir — I Am Fire


End file.
